Bitter Taste
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: "You say there's no ego, no cracks in the foundation... you proved yourself a liar."


Bitter Taste.

Follows the Shield's match against CM Punk and the Usos on Smackdown.

***

Roman Reigns sighed and leaned against the hotel room wall. He was out of sight at least for now. A moment later, though, the door banged open and his Shield cohorts Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins entered the room before the door slammed shut.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Rollins yelled.

Dean didn't respond, just went about changing into something more comfortable than his jeans.

"Answer me, goddammit!"

Dean looked at Seth with mild annoyance in his eyes. "What do you want me to say? I got the job done."

Seth's eyes were ice cold. "Getting pinned in the middle of the ring is NOT GETTING THINGS DONE!" Rollins roared as he pulled off his jacket, tossing that and his carry-on aside. "Are you fucking forgetting what you're supposed to do out there? You're not stupid Dean, stop acting like it."

Dean got in Seth's face. "What did you just say to me?" Dean's voice was low, deadly.

"You know exactly what I said, Ambrose. I will not repeat it."

The two just stared at each other for endless minutes until Dean backed up a step and lowered his head.

"Good. At least you don't forget your place here."

Dean's head snapped back up. Before he had a chance to speak, Seth smacked him hard across the face, so hard that Ambrose fell to his knees.

"Not. One. Fucking. Word. I swear to god, I'll rip your ass up so you can't walk for a week."

Dean trembled, his hand on his face. Only now was he realizing the gravity of his actions.

"You were supposed to tag out when Roman said so. Not try to finish it all on your own. That's not what the Shield is about. You say there's no ego, no cracks in the foundation? What the fuck did you do? Proved yourself a liar."

"Seth–"

Rollins ice-cold eyes cut Dean to his soul. "Not another word."

"But–"

Seth slapped Dean again, knocking him back down to the floor. Dean's eyes watered at the sting. He looked up at Seth, fear in his eyes now.

"Roman, hook him up."

Reigns pushed off the wall and went to Dean, pulling him up. He moved Dean until he was against the wall, then rummaged through Seth's goodie bag. Finding what he was looking for, Roman laid Dean back on the bed. Dean didn't even protest, neither did Roman. They both knew it was the downside of pointless to argue or try to reason with Seth when he was like this.

Roman removed Dean's clothing, then cuffed him to the second bed in the room. Once Ambrose was secure and couldn't move at all, Reigns wrapped a ballgag around Dean's head, as well as affixing nipple clamps in place. He wrapped a hand around Dean's cock, jerking him until he was steely hard, then slid a cockring down over him. He then turned to Seth, their dom, and awaited further instructions.

Seth looked at Roman's handiwork, pleased with his sub. "Good work, Rome. No movement, no protests and no release." He neared the bed, hands on hips, looking down at Dean with anger in his eyes. "You need to learn that not everything is about what you want. I know you wanted to beat Punk. I know that. But trying to do so at the expense of the team is unacceptable. And you must be taught a lesson."

Rollins turned away from Dean and took his time undressing. "I'm going to shower, Roman. You better be ready by time I get out." Then Seth headed to the bathroom, shutting the door with a snap.

Roman sighed, looking at Dean. "Why did you do that shit out there man? You had to know he'd be pissed as hell."

Dean couldn't answer since the gag prevented him. Roman started to disrobe, folding his clothes and draping it over a chair. He reached into his bag and retrieved his collar, quickly fastening it around his throat. He tied his hair back, then knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, his hands clasped behind his back and his cock hard as he waited for his master.

A few minutes later, Seth emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist, using another on his hair. Roman couldn't see his face yet, therefore Seth couldn't see what was waiting for him.

Finally though, Seth tossed the one towel to the floor, his eyes filled with approval at seeing his subs. He sat on the end of the other bed in the room, the one that Dean wasn't on. He looked down at Roman, his eyes conveying love and appreciation. He bent slightly and took the Samoan's mouth in a soft kiss, his hand pushing through the long dark hair.

Roman moaned as Seth plunged his tongue into his mouth, feeling his dick get even harder. He loved kissing this man almost as much as he loved the man himself. Seth drew Roman up on his feet, taking them both to lay on the bed. He didn't even spare a glance at Dean, knowing it would be a worst punishment to receive nothing over any kind of discipline Seth could dish out.

Rollins rolled Roman onto his back and moved to straddle the bigger man. Seth's cock was hard as it lay against Roman's belly. The two-toned man leaned forward and grabbed Roman's wrists while undulating his hips, drawing breathy groans from the man.

Seth's eyes were dark, glittery as he stared down at Roman. "You belong to me, Roman. Now and forever."

Roman smiled, the acceptance making his insides realign themselves. He nodded his head, and Seth let go of his hands. Reigns slid one hand up Seth's thigh, the other up his side.

"I am yours, Seth. I always have been, since you laid eyes on me. Even before I knew it, I was yours. I am yours to command, yours to teach, to pleasure, to torture, to take as you please... I love you more than life itself. I would lay down my life for you, I would kill for you, I would never ever hurt you for anything. I am yours, just as you are mine."

Seth's eyes watered slightly. He knew how Roman felt about him but hearing it like that did something to him that had always been missing. He felt whole.

Rollins moved to lay on top of Roman, kissing him passionately. Roman slid his arms around Seth, their legs intertwining as they rutted against each other. Reigns' hands cupped Seth's ass as Rollins' cock brushed against Roman's entrance.

Seth reached over to grab a tube of lubricant, hastily coating himself. He didn't prep Roman, knowing the larger man enjoyed the burn. Then he knelt between his Samoan's legs and pushed them up, lining himself up with the man's hole and pushing in, his eyes falling shut at the sensation.

"Oh God, Seth! So full of you."

Seth smirked and began slowly thrusting into his submissive, pulling out until only the head of his dick remained inside, then pushing in until his hips were flush against Roman's ass. After a couple of minutes, he was pounding the Samoan hard, putting all his strength behind his thrusts, revelling the feeling of being back inside where he belonged.

Roman pulled Seth down, crashing his lips to his dom's, slipping his tongue in. His hands held his legs, opening them wider to allow Rollins more leverage. Roman then slid his hands down to his own ass and pulled his cheeks open, groaning as Seth seemed to reach deeper into him.

"That's right, Rome. That greedy little hole wants me so deep, huh. Squeeze me, baby. Squeeze me hard!"

Reigns obeyed his dom, tightening his channel around Seth's cock, feeling the man's hand on his own cock a few moments later. He jerked Roman's length quickly, as he made sure his cock hit the man's prostate on every in-thrust. The two-toned man cried out a moment later as he came deep inside his lover, Roman's seed spurting out just after that. Seth continued moving inside the larger man, drawing out every spasm before he finally collapsed on him.

Roman let his legs fall, his arms going around Seth's back. He let his breathing even out before moving, allowing Seth to move first. Rollins stood on shaky legs and went to the bathroom, grabbing a warm wet cloth to clean Roman's cum off his stomach. Then he tossed the cloth to the big man, who cleaned his own belly.

Seth ventured towards the other bed, looking down at Dean. Ambrose's eyes were shut and there were tears coming out of the corners, soaking his hair. He climbed on the bed and laid next to Dean, stroking his naked chest.

"What's this, huh?" Seth asked in a soft voice. He knew this wasn't the time to be mocking or condescending. It seemed like Dean's heart was broken.

Roman climbed up on the other side of Ambrose, cuddling into his side. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Seth, who removed the gag.

"You don't love me anymore!" he wailed, tears starting anew.

Seth slid a hand up to Dean's face. "Yes I do, baby. I'll never stop loving you." Rollins made sure to have a soothing voice. Dean was almost childlike when he was in this place mentally. He didn't want to do more damage than good.

Roman wrapped a hand around Dean's still-hard dick, pumping it as Seth kissed Ambrose, plunging his tongue in, seeking out every crevice of the bound man's mouth. Rollins' hand carded through Roman's hair as Seth pushed him towards Dean's cock.

"Suck him, baby. Suck him till he forgets his own name."

Roman smirked and shoved his mouth down over Dean's cock, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out. He rose and fell on him, alternating between fast and slow at random intervals. Dean whimpered beneath Seth's mouth as he pulled on his bindings.

Seth pulled away from Dean and rounded the bed, uncuffing his short-haired sub. Dean moaned in relief at being able to move his limbs again. Seth moved Roman away from Dean, then abruptly flipped Ambrose over.

"Raise him up," Seth commanded.

Roman carefully moved Dean to rest on his knees. After a look and a nod from Seth, Roman positioned himself under Ambrose in a 69 position. After a beat, Reigns took Dean's cock into his hot mouth. The Samoan then felt Dean's mouth on his cock, sucking vigorously. Seth smiled at the scene in front of him as he leisurely stroked his reawakened cock. He leaned behind Dean and immediately pushed his tongue into Ambrose's ass, drawing a strangled moan out of him. Dean relaxed his ass and was rewarded by Seth's tongue slipping inside. Seth then moved back, knelt behind Dean and pushed his cock into the dirty blonde's ass, inch by inch until he was firmly embedded in him, his hips flush against the man's butt.

Rollins slowly started to pull out of Dean. Ambrose, who was much looser than Reigns, adjusted quickly and soon, Seth was pounding into the man. He grabbed Dean's hips, his nails digging into the flesh as he thrust hard, almost shoving him across the bed even as Roman held onto his legs.

Seth's hips moved wildly, almost unable to ram himself deep enough into Ambrose, who was crying out as every thrust of Rollins' cock hit his prostate dead on. Dean's hand was on Roman's cock, jerking him hard as the short-haired man raised his head up.

After a few more moments, Roman slid the cockring out of place, and not five seconds later, Dean came hard, shooting his load down Reigns' willing throat. Roman swallowed Dean's release as he himself came. Seth bottomed out one last time before emptying himself inside of Dean. He pulled out a full minute later before flopping on the bed. Roman was able to move over slightly before Dean's knees gave out and he too fell to the bed.

For several minutes, the men just laid there, basking in their afterglows. Dean turned onto his side, facing Seth, shyly draping an arm across his dom's chest. Roman had moved to Seth's other side and was facing Rollins similarly.

Finally, Seth spoke up. "Do you understand now, Dean?"

Dean looked at Seth, vulnerability in his eyes. "I think I do."

"No, you have to know. You cannot sacrifice the team for a personal vendetta. I know you've wanted to beat Punk since you two wrestled in FCW. You will have your day, love. Just not yet."

Dean thought for a moment. Seth was right. With the Shield eventually splitting, it didn't make sense for Dean to beat Punk yet.

"I love you though," Seth said, kissing Dean and then Roman softly. "I love you both."

Ambrose smiled, closing his eyes as he fell into a dreamless sleep. Roman pulled a blanket over the three of them before he also fell asleep. Seth smiled, wistfully looking at his lovers, his submissives. How he ever got so lucky, he'd never know. He knew though, even after the Shield split, they'd still be together, stronger than ever.


End file.
